Ring To Love
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Kiritai - Kiriha X Taiki from Digimon Xros Wars. Taiki and Kiriha having basketball match, who lose must obeyed what the winner said, who will lose? warning! shonen-ai XDD
1. Chapter 1

Ring To Love

_Yay! Finally got another inspiration to write another KiriTai fics XDDD Anyway I joined Basketball Club and IT'S HELL AWESOME XDDD and it took my time to write fics too __L but because of it, I got new idea to write XDDD hope you enjoy this fic!_

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Taiki and his basketball team went to Odaiba High School to participate BasketBall match with them. He heard Odaiba High School have good basketball team and they decide to fight fair match, Taiki felt exited while the other scared, but Taiki cheered them and sure they will win the match. They rested on Odaiba school gates, they waited an half hour before they allowed to entered the field.

"Uhhh… what we gonna to do?"

"Yeah… we can't win with them… they strong and professional…"

"Right, we didn't know if we can win against them…" all of Taiki's teammates pessimist.

"Hey guys! Don't lose hope! We practice every day and we even learned new technique! We cant turn back at our school! Lets gave best shot of us!" said Taiki optimistic which make them more spirited.

"Well, well…. What we have here? A bunch of loser from a loser school…." Said a cold voice, they eventually look back and saw a group of Odaiba High School Basketball team with blue shirt.

"Hey don't dare said that!" scolded Taiki and look angrily to the blonde boy, who was their leader, then he stopped glared him when he saw something familiar from his face.

"Ohh…. A mess hair boy dared to scold me?" he said with arrogant tone while he wrapped his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't care who you are but I wont let you mocked US and OUR SCHOOL!" He said with louder tone, the opponent team laughed of him.

"Fine, lets prove your team loser at the basketball match!" said the blonde boy with challenged tone.

"Fine!" he agreed.

"Anyway.." he turend back before leave. "If you lose, you must do what we- no, what I said!" he smirked evilly. Taiki felt something not right but he just nodded.

"Taiki… are you sure about this?" said Tetsuya before they entered the basketball field.

"Yeah, why?"

"I never mean said our team weak, but….. I don't think that blonde guy joked around… he serious you know, it just…. I just scared what he will do to us…."

"Don't worry, if we lose, I will take responsibility and free you guys!" said Taiki cheerfully.

"But that not fair to you! You're the best player at basketball!" denied Testuya, he didn't want his friend suffered alone.

"But I was the one who started the fight, I must take what I deserve, please understand.." said Taiki with pleaded tone. Tetsuya can't rejected, he did a lot to his team and helped them without hesitated and reward.

"Yay! Thanks!" he exclaimed as he gave friend hug to him, they didn't know someone watched them with jealousy feeling.

At the Match

They faced each other, Kiriha, the blonde boy gave same smirk to him.

"Ready to lose?"

"You wish…" [A/N : why this is sound like Harry Potter? Hahahaha]

PRIIIIIIIIT!

The match started, Taiki took the basketball first and passed it to Tetsuya and they use 3 on 3 position, Taiki using crossing and get the ball from him while Kiriha's team defended them but Taiki pass from them and almost reach the ring, he throw the ball to the ring but Kiriha succeed catch the flying ball and pass to his team, Taiki's team defended them, Kiriha passed to Ren and he slip between them and make points by throw the ball to the ring.

"Its okay! There still a lot time!" said Taiki cheered them.

"You're right! Lets go guys!" added Tetsuya, he didn't want Taiki being punished by them, scared they will hurt him.

They go for another plan, Taiki used the decoy plan, he straight to front and used spin style and succeed pass the ball to Testuya, Unfortunately Kiriha know the plan and he took the ball from him and make another score. Taiki tried using the other plans he had but always failed because Kiriha was the one who knew his plan and messed up.

PRIIIIIIIIT!

First Round was finished, Taiki and his friends lose hope to win these match, but Taiki still cheered them, he excused to restroom. He washed his faces in shrink, he confused how to win his game, then Kiriha appeared.

"Well, do you want to give up now? I can gave easy test for you…"

"No! I wouldn't give up!" he refused.

"Oh…" he responded coldly. "I wish you remember me….' He mumbled before vanished away…Taiki confused. 'Wait….remember him? Am I ever meet him before?'

To Be Continue….

Sorry if this too short XDDD Actually I want give One-shot but I think I don't have much time to write full of this, and sure there will be grammatical error but I'm not give up! Please reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Ring To Love

A/N: Yaaay! Finally chapter 2 XDD I wont promise this will be long thought since this just short fic but I will do my best like always XDD hope you will enjoy this!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Chapter 2.

Taiki still thinking about what Kiriha said to him, is he ever met blonde boy before? He does felt familiar with him but he couldn't remember when he met him before, without notice a flying basketball hit his head, because it was hard hit, Taiki went unconscious.

"Taiki!" yelled Tetsuya went he saw him, he wished Akari was there and took care of him unfortunately she wasn't there, his teammates carried him to Infirmary Room, the match was dismissed.

~ At Taiki's Mind~

Taiki wake up in the middle of Shinonome's Park, when the fog cleared, he could saw a 6 years old blonde boy crying under big tree slowly.

'Where I am? And Who is it?' he thought as he walk closer.

The blonde boy still sobbing, "Hey, are you okay?" asked Taiki gently but he got no responses, he started waved his hand in front of him, still no response, finally he poked him but he couldn't touch him, seems Taiki was transparent.

'What the…?' surprised Taiki.

"Hey, are you okay?" said a cheerful voice behind Taiki, he turned back and saw a 6 years old of himself!

'I think I'm dreaming now…' thought Taiki. the brown hair boy walked closer to the crying boy.

"Hey… what happen? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked him with sad tone, finally the blonde boy lifted his head and stared him.

"W-who are you..?" he said with nervous tone.

"I'm Kudou Taiki" he said with cheerful tone and smiled, "Anyway who are you?"

"I'm….Aonuma…Aonuma Kiriha…" he said slowly.

"Ooh! Why you cried?" he said as he sat beside him.

"Someone took my ball and bulled me…*sob* and no one want to be my friends…" he said. Taiki rubbed his hair gently. "Oooh! Don't cry! Don't sad! I'm here now..." he said softly.

"W-why? You want be my friend?" he asked slowly.

"Definitely YES!" He said cheerfully and hugged him, which make him flinched but slowly hug back.

"Don't cry anymore again, okay?" he smiled and wiped his tears away, Kiriha nodded.

"Anyway I brought some ball from bad kids from here; I think this is yours…" he gave his ball to him.

"Thanks so much…" he said.

"Hahaha your welcome, anyway let's play!" he said as he pointed to empty basketball field.

"Uhh… actually I don't know how to play…" said Kiriha slowly.

"Don't worry, I will teach you.." he said as he took his ball and showed him how o dribble.

"Here… try!" he shoved to Kiriha and he catch it successfully.

"Wow I think you natural player!" said Taiki and he showed some tricks.

When they satisfied and tired playing basketball, they decide to sat around lake near the park and feed the gooses.

"Today was very fun day!" said Taiki.

"Yeah…' smiled Kiriha.

"You finally smiled! You know you have wonderful smile!" said Taiki while grinned.

Kiriha quickly blushed. "T-thanks…" he look down.

"Anyway its getting late here, how about met here tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Umm… maybe yes…" he said.

Few days later they begun spend time more closer, the older Taiki finally realize that he was dreaming his lost memory, but how he could lost these memory? He need to find the answer.

One day at Rainy day, Taiki waiting on the big tree while holding a basketball, hoping Kiriha will arrived, but a few hours later, he still didn't come and finally Taiki fainted, luckily Akari come few minutes later, older Taiki confused where Kiriha was then he decide to come to his home, he saw Kiriha sobbed.

"No… I don't want move out… please… let me stay here.." he begged to his father.

"No!" he yelled and slapped him, Taki shocked saw it. Then his father leave him alone and mention to packed his stuff.

Kiriha slowly get up and and packed his stuff weakly, he mumbled. "Oh no…. I haven't told Taiki I'm moving now… but I couldn't get away from here…. I'm so sorry Taiki…." he said, then Taiki slowly vanished from Kiriha's place.

'Wait… what happen again? Someone called me…' then he opened his eyes and realize he was in infirmary room and many his teammates waiting him worriedly.

"Taiki! you wake up!" said Testuya happily and hugged him.

"Hello guys! Sorry making you worry…" said Taiki while he scratching his head.

"Its okay, you more important than the match!"

"Yeah, we all need you!"

Taiki glad he having many people who care him, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair in front of door then vanished, Taiki think Kiriha was peek him.

"Okay guys! let's continue our match!" he stood up.

"Eeeh? But you still injured?" asked Testuya worriedly.

"This wound wont make me stop to play!" he smirked.

They walk to the basketball field, Taiki glared to Kiriha who had been smirking at them, then the battle begun.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry, Taiki, if they didn't tripped me I could…" said Testuya with regret tone.<p>

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong…" said Taiki while grinned.

"B-but…"

"Its my mistake who started the fights, you guys can go home, I will catch up.."

"why?"

"I need to talk to the blonde guy…" he said.

"Okay…" Tetsuya hugged him for the last time. "Hope you will be fine…"

"Hahahaha! I will… see ya!" he waved his hand to them and they waved back as they walk away.

"Well, well what a happy team here…." Teased Kiriha from behind.

"Oh shut up Aonuma…' said Taiki with annoyed tone.

"Hahaha! Now you're mine…" he pushed him to wall and blocked his path, he moved closer to him.

"Now what I could do to you?" he smirked evilly.

"Punch me, Hit me, Kick me…" he hissed.

"Hahaha, I think I choose to do this…" he moved his lips to his harshly, Taiki was shocked and stunned, he couldn't believe what he did to him and didn't responses, after few minutes later he finally pulled away and smirked, then he walk away and waved his hand.

"Don't forget tomorrow at afternoon met me here…" he said.

'Oh God… I'm going insane now…' thought Taiki while his body still froze and blushed, he took his first kiss.

After the match incident, Taiki often visited Kiriha's school and helped many projects and helped him doing chores at school, Taiki was annoyed at first and he was used it now, Kiriha often teased him and touch him with unusual way which make him annoyed but he keep quiet, One day Taiki sweep his school garden while Kiriha waited him, he saw his junior and decide to bullied him.

"Hey, you're Masahito from Class IIV, right?" he said with threaten tone.

"Y-yes…"

"Hehehe, no gimme some money…"

"W-what? B-but?"

"No but, just give me now!" he said.

"Stop it!" said Taiki as he stepped closer and shielding the Junior student.

"This is not your business, Taiki.." said Kiriha. Taiki whispered to the Junior and he ran away.

"What is your problem?" asked Taiki.

"Nothing, just for fun…" he said.

"You can blame innocent people! And they didn't deserve strange reason being bullied, you must know that no one deserve being bullied!" said Taiki with serious tone.

"You don't know my pain!" said Kiriha, this time he was serious too.

"Well, but if you gonna do same like them then you nothing but like them!" he defend himself, Kiriha got angrier and pushed him to wall…. Again.

"I know… because I remember…." He said with careful tone.

"Y-you do..?" said Kiriha.

"Yes…" then Kiriha hugged him. "Finally…" he relieved.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know at first…" said Taiki to break awkwardness between them.

"It's okay… its my fault too…" he said.

"Anyway, when your punishment is over?" said Taiki as he changed his topic.

"Humh…. Not until you become my boyfriend…" he smirked.

"W-what!" he blushed, thought he was dreaming.

"You need me to repeat again?" he smirked as he stepped closer.

"Are you mad or something? We both guys!' he said.

"I doesn't matter…" he grabbed both his hand. "I lobe you…" he said with hot voice.

"Uhm… I-I…." he wanted to reject him but his body froze when Kiriha caressed his cheeks.

"I'm sure you wont mind…" then he kissed his lips. "Since you never struggled when I kissed you, I bet you like it.." he smirked evilly.

"N-No I don't!" denied Taiki and he could felt his stomach making him more uneasy.

"Don't lie, I could see with your eyes…" said Kiriha as he pushed him against the tree, luckily the school was empty and no one in the school garden.

"Kiriha! Not here!" he said.

"Humph… I don't care…" then he kissed him gently which make Taiki forgot about anything and stopped struggled, without realize Taiki kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck, Kiriha was happy he finally won his heart.

After he pulled away, Kiriha slowly kissed his neck and nibble it to tease him which make Taiki moaned.

"Aaaah…K-Kiriha… I think we should stop…." He said half moaned.

"Not yet…" he whispered before he slowly bit his neck and suck it hardly.

"Aaaakh! Kiriha! That hurts!" he said.

"Get used it.." he said as he licked his neck, then he pulled away and smirked to him. "Now you're mine…" he said.

Taiki stopped shivered and stared him blankly. 'Maybe…. Fall in love with him is not bad at all…' thought Taiki, they decide to visit the old lake as their first date, it was wonderful day.

THE END….

Hahahahaha! Sorry! I'm too lazy to write the match scene XDD anyway don't lose hope! The sequel is coming soon! But not in here of course =w= enjoy searching on the search engine of anyway thanks for read until end and don't forget to reviews it XD


End file.
